Sharon Carter's Death
by Error 201
Summary: For all Marvel fans and Sharon Carter haters, here is the true (and prolonged) account of how she dies at the hands of a merciless author. Me. Enjoy Oh yeah this has gore.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon's Death

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MARVEL FRANCHISE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST MY OWN STORY BASED OFF OF IT

Mellia Bee, I am basing of this story from how you made Peggy come back to life.

Chapter One

Steve sighed. This was the day. The day when he would happily be married to the most beautiful woman on the planet. He fixed his tie, slightly uncomfortable with his stylish and serious outfit. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing would go wrong. He had dreamed of marrying Peggy Carter for years, and every since she kissed him on that car, he knew she was the One. A crazy series of event's have followed several years later, with Peggy getting unfrozen and Steve proposing. But, Steve did not dwell on the past. He would dwell on the future.

A future with Peggy Carter.

Soon to be Peggy Rogers.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. Clint Barton poked his head in. "Everyone is waiting. Seriously." Steve nodded and took one last deep breath. He walked steadily into the chapel. Everyone in the pews rose to watch him walk down the aisle. He stood next to the pastor. He looked toward the door anxiously. _I hope Peggy's alright. She has to be okay. Where is she is? Is she alive?_ Steve started to panic, and drops of sweat started to roll down his face. But then he remembered the pistol he had Natasha install in her dress. _Peggy is a trained agent. Peggy is a trained agent._ He forced himself to calm down, and then undid all his calmness be jumping when the door creaked open.

Peggy was radiant. Her soft brown hair curled in ringlets around her face and her dark eyes complimenting her slender nose and red lips. Steve's mouth went dry.

Her dress was beautiful, the top hugging her warmly and her loose sleeves billowing around her. The full skirt was gigantic, weaving it's way a full five feet behind her. The bodice was incredible, lace trimmings, twirling and tying into each other while Mother of Pearl necklaces dripped from her torso to the skirt. Steve was aware that his mouth was open, but did he care? At that moment he did not. The earpiece the Tony Stark had cleverly gave him buzzed.

" _Close your mouth, you look like a idiot."_ Tony's always-welcoming voice scratched through. Steve obeyed instantly without giving it a thought. Finally Peggy was by her side. Smiling down at her, he repeated the vows and the second the pastor said, you may now kiss the bride she was in his arms and his mouth was on her's. It was a gentle, soft kiss. Peggy Carter was his wife.

His new life had begun

Okay! Thank you everyone for reading. A new chapter will be let out next week on Monday and Thursday.

Comment and friend me!

I love hearing from you all!

Have a wonderful week.

God Bless!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own own marvel, only this story line.

Sharon Carter's Death 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed by quickly as Peggy and Steve attended the reception and proceeded to drive to Florida for their Honeymoon. Steve made sure his shield and suit was in the back seat before they started out. They would have taken a plane, but they wanted to spend their quality time together. Peggy dozed while Steve drove, keeping one eye on her pretty face and the other watching the road. At a rest stop, Steve ordered chick-fil-a, and was waiting in line when his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Nick Fury.

 _Sharon Carter got in a car crash. She's in the hospital right now. Get down here as fast as you can._

Steve's heart flipped. How would he tell Peggy? Was this because she hadn't been invited to the wedding because she was on a mission?And their Honeymoon? A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. He grabbed and paid for his food. He went to the car and opened his door. Peggy's face was white. Her phone was clutched in her hand.

"Should we head down there?" He asked. She nodded wordlessly. She barely touched her food, only eating her fries. Steve ate as quickly as he could, then turned the car around and they started their trip back home.

3 hours later, Peggy and Steve hopped into the Helicarrier. Steve grabbed his shield and put it on his back. Director Fury was staring, black-clad as usual, face serious. He led them to Sharon's room, explaining on the way.

"Agent Carter was showing signs of a fever, so we gave her the rest of the day of. She just got back from her mission in Hawaii so we thought it could have been a bug or sickness she picked up. She was driving home when a blue sedan rammed into her from the side. The doctors say she was hit at her spine, exactly at C-4. It was a very close call. When they moved her, they had a chance to thoroughly examine her. We found a deadly bomb planted in her ear, the kind that can be planted in the brain. It's beeping, and we don't know how much time she has left. In ten minutes, our top doctors are performing surgery to try to get it out. We suspect someone is trying to deliberately murder her. She apparently has a cancerous tumor in her brain, slowly growing toward her brain stem. It's a very rare kind of tumor, and there is no way we can extract it without paralyzing her. We also found out she has lung cancer. It's her left lung, and it's already half rotted. Usually before she goes on a mission she has a check-up to make sure she is healthy, and I frankly don't know how this was missed. Our health technicians are some of the greatest agents we have."

Sharon was propped up in her bed, the machine next to her steadily beeping. Her lips were white, her face pale. Peggy looked through the glass. Her eyes were open wide with unshed tears, and her mouth trembled. "Is there any way she can come out of this...alive?" She asked. Nick Fury looked troubled (a rare sight)."No." He replied in a clipped voice. He looked at Peggy.

"You have a choice. Since you are her closest living relation, we can either end this now or wait...and see what happens."

Peggy turned to him."What are you saying?" She asked.

He grimaced."It's up to you. We could give her a simple pill that would kill her in 15 minutes, or we could watch her die a painful death."

* * *

That's it folks! Chapter two! Send me a ten reviews before Monday, July 10 and I will release the next chapter. It _is_ written and it's a good one.

Read and Review!

God Bless All!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You can't ask me to do this." Peggy's voice slightly quavered."Why can't it be her decision?" Nick Fury shook his head."She's too sick to utter more than a few words. And what with all the medication and heavy sedation, she's not her right mind to be making her own choices without thinking it through."

Steve patted Peggy on the back and she pulled herself together. Peggy grabbed Steve's arm. "We need to think about this." She said curtly. They walked out, each mind thinking it's thoughts.

They drove to Steve's apartment. Apparently their honeymoon would have to wait. Steve unlocked his door and Peggy set her things on the chair. She slumped into the chair in a most unPeggy-like way. Steve sat beside her and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush with his gaze. "Hey, we'll work it out." He said. She huffed. ''With everything that's going on, I just need to forget about it all. You know?" Steve jumped up. "I can fix that." He led her to the balcony that faced out on the street. He turned her head to his and tilted her face. "You're beautiful, you know that?" She blushed again and smiled."So I've been told." She ran her finger down his face, and he blushed, her touch tingling to the very roots of his hair. He looked at her with such adoration the she couldn't help but smile again. He was so cute, with his almost goofy look. He leaned down and kissed her lips, aware of the warmth that emanated from her body. Her soft lips kissed back gently. A window rolled up from across the street and they broke their kiss, cheeks pressed together as they stared at the other apartment complex. Stan Lee shook a newspaper at them.

"Get a room!" He shouted. Steve looked at Peggy.

"Oh, we have one!" He yelled back. Peggy giggled and he led her to their room.

Several hours later

After ordering takeout (Peggy could never get over how greasy the burgers were) Peggy and Steve were curled up together on the couch. Peggy had showered, so her hair was wet and tied up in a towel. She grimaced.

"What should I do? How can I choose to _kill_ my niece when I know there is a sliver of a chance that she could be okay? I don't think I could live with that. I don't think anyone could live with that." Peggy shook her head. Steve shifted in his seat.

"I could." He said suddenly. "If I know it will ease her pain, I would. If I knew she would have wanted it, I would. But if she's the kind of woman who will fight for her life...I'd let her live." He nudged her arm."It's your choice. Take her out of her misery, or let her fight. Trust your gut. Sometimes your instincts are better than others." He stood up heavily. "I have a meeting with Fury. See you later." He gave her a gentle kiss and squeezed her arm."You can do this," he whispered.

Peggy set her mouth.

She had decided what her choice would be.

End OF Chapter Two

SO review, friend, follow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think will happen next! Peace! God Bless All!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning, Peggy Carter walked through the helicarrier, her mind set and ready. She noticed Nick Fury's office door slightly ajar, and she froze, thinking. She grabbed the small pistol she recently had started wearing around her waist. She nudged the door open with her foot.

Natasha Ramanoff sat at his desk, feet up, head bobbing to the loud music she played with her ear buds. Her gun lay casually on the table, in her loose hand. As soon as Peggy stepped in, Natasha lifted her gun, paused, and put it down. She took out a earbud.

"Wanna sit?" She asked. Peggy nodded. "So, what are you doing?" She asked tentatively. Natasha smirked. "I want to see what sitting in the big boy chair is like. And to get a kick of his angry face when he sees me sitting here," She motioned to a writing pad and pencil on the desk. "Notice how I didn't give you a wedding present? Well, here it is." She passed Peggy two pieces of paper. One was a ticket to front row seats to a baseball game, the other, a card for a one thousand dollar shopping spree. Natasha waved another one, her own.

"The baseball card is for spree is for you and me. I know you have some important business with Nick, so this can wait till later. By the way, I just wanted to let you know that I...support you in whatever choice you make." She dipped her head. "If you ever want to release some pent-up anger, call me." She lifted her head, and her smooth reserve instantly kicked in. "I think you and I could be great friends." She said. Peggy nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Two hours later

Nick Fury sat at his desk, where, after sternly telling off Natasha (Who kept on laughing through his whole lecture) about respect, and owning things, and permission, he was able to meet with Peggy.

"So, I understand you have made your decision?"

Peggy nodded.

"So what is your choice concerning Sharon Carter?"

Peggy bit her lip. "After a lot of thought, I decided that Sharon would not go down without a fight, and her choice would be to fight, so I think we should continue to give her the medication she is receiving and when her life is over we shall mourn her accordingly." Peggy took a deep breath. It had been hard to say that.

Nick Fury blinked.

"Alright. I shall notify the doctors and neurosurgeons. Are you sure this is the road you are willing to take?" He stood up.

Peggy stood across from him. "I am, sir." She nodded and left the room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry about the supershort chapter. It's been a really long week and I am writing this at 12:44 PM so, I feel 'great'. The next chapter should be released in a couple of days, and it's filled with cuddling, shopping, a dying Sharon, and some big news!

So Read, Review, and tell what you think or want to happen next!

Stay Tuned and God Bless!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Shoutout to Mellia Bee and MobBob.

Of course, life happened. I didn't expect to be so late in writing and I prolly would have but I'm busy, so.

Disclaimer(I own no Marvel characters. Don't hurt me.)

MobBob: You're *ahem* _inspiring_ stories made me want to write (and take a year long shower filled with bleach no offense)great stories that are, as... _detailed_ as yours.

Mellia Bee: You especially inspired me to write because of how great your books are! They are funny and sweet and great almost fluffy books to read when you have nothing else to do.

* * *

Chapter Five

Peggy woke up early, as soon as the sun rose. Natasha was taking her to the Mall at ten o-clock, and she wanted to get some things done before she had to leave. She moved to the end of the bed to get out of the tangle of sheets and covers. An arm tugged her back and she recoiled.

To see Steve's peaceful face. Her gaze softened and she brushed back her hair. She had never dreamed about waking up next to him(except when she had) and her heart swelled with love. He opened one eye.

"Leaving already?" He mumbled. Peggy shook her head.

"I want to shower and eat breakfast." She playfully slapped his arm and got out of bed.

Steve groaned. "Can I make you something?" He sat up.

"If you're awake by the time i'm done in the bathroom." She grinned and padded to the door.

"Deal."

Several Minutes Later

Peggy came out of the shower, hair dripping her body wrapped in a towel. A delicious smell wafted from the kitchen, and Peggy stopped for a second to breathe deeply. Steve had recently been delving into cooking recipes and whatnot. He would cook, and she would taste. She would criticize and he would fix. She would praise and he would blush.

She threw off her towel and put on one of Steve's t-shirts and some shorts. The shirt hung loosely about her and she stepped into some slippers. She walked into the the kitchen where Steve stood at the stove, cracking and salting eggs. She hummed slowly and he turned.

She sniffed. "What are you making? Smells great." He blushed.

"Bacon, poached eggs, and cinnamon apple crumble muffins." He held out a loaded plate of food. She took it hungrily.

"Hmmm. The perfect breakfast." She kissed his lips lightly and sat down at the table. He grabbed his own plate and sat down next to her. They prayed together, fervently asking God to spare Sharon's life, guidance through their daily struggles and problems.

As soon as they were done eating, Peggy got properly dressed, and Steve prepared to go back to the helicarriar. Peggy grabbed her purse. "Going to see Sharon? Give her my love. As soon as Natasha and I are done shopping, we are going to visit her."

Steve nodded. "I also have a meeting with the rest of the Avengers to figure out why and how Hydra planted a bomb in her brain."

Peggy and Steve went their separate ways. Peggy met Natasha at the entrance of Macy's. She looked troubled, and Peggy could tell they wouldn't be getting any shopping done.

"What's going on?"

Natasha blinked.

"They found the Winter Soldier."

* * *

Duh duh duh duh! Stay tuned!


End file.
